


Le parole che non posso dirti

by sarycaine



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Love Letters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarycaine/pseuds/sarycaine
Summary: Grissom decise di raggiungere Sara Sidle, nella puntata 9x10 "la decisione di Grissom". Se Catherine provasse dei sentimenti e decidesse di scrivergli una lettera.. cosa gli scriverebbe? Soprattutto, la consegnerebbe o alla fine, deciderebbe di tenersi tutto per sè?Le notizie nella scientifica correvano veloci, correvano in un modo che volente o meno, le notizie ti raggiungevano subito. Soprattutto, se si trattava di Grissom e dovevano raggiungere l’ufficio di Catherine Willows: secondo le voci di corridoio, Grissom sarebbe partito in giornata, per raggiungere Sara in Costarica. Nonostante cercasse di non dare ascolto quelle voci, la bionda, aveva ricevuto un colpo basso.





	Le parole che non posso dirti

Le notizie nella scientifica correvano veloci, correvano in un modo che volente o meno, le notizie ti raggiungevano subito. Soprattutto, se si trattava di Grissom e dovevano raggiungere l’ufficio di Catherine Willows: secondo le voci di corridoio, Grissom sarebbe partito in giornata, per raggiungere Sara in Costarica. Nonostante cercasse di non dare ascolto quelle voci, la bionda, aveva ricevuto un colpo basso.  Non se l’aspettava, non credeva che lui partisse davvero, che Gill la lasciasse davvero per non tornare più in ufficio: di solito l’assenza durava solo qualche ora. Giusto il tempo di tornare a casa, riposare e tornare il giorno successivo e per lei era qualcosa di più di un collega di lavoro. Solo che aveva sempre aspettato di ammettere i suoi sentimenti: perché l’aveva fatto?  
Catherine sapeva che Gilbert Grissom sarebbe andato a parlare con lei, avrebbe avuto la sensibilità necessaria, per quanto possibile di dirle quello che stava succedendo, così decise di scrivere una lettera dove ammettere tutto ciò che provava per lui. Perché con Grissom era più facile parlare con una lettera, era più facile che ammettere qualcosa faccia a faccia; lui aveva quella straordinaria capacità di cambiare le carte in tavola, di farti sentire al settimo cielo come a terra, solo con un paio di parole. Prese una penna a sfera, uno di quei fogli con l’intestazione della scientifica e iniziò a scrivere di getto, lasciando che le parole fluissero senza pensarci troppo.  
 

_Caro Grissom. Gill,  
tu stai partire per raggiungere Sarah e ti scrivo questa lettera per farti sapere che cosa provo; cosa provo  cosa penso. Tu mi hai sempre cercato di farti dire cosa pensavo, cosa provavo e ormai bastava un tuo sguardo per farmi intendere che tu avevi capito; forse ancora prima di me stessa, che avevo bisogno di te. A volte mi hai protetto da verità scomode, mi hai protetto da me stessa e da un passato che ogni tanto aveva fatto capolino facendomi soffrire più di quanto volessi ammettere. C’eri sempre quando avevo bisogno di una mano, nei momenti in cui avevo bisogno di te. Vorrei chiederti di non partire, di rimanere con me, con noi e con noi intendo non solo con me e Lindsey, che forse rispetta più te che me effettivamente, ma intendo tutta la squadra. Partendo da Nick, lui è molto legato a te e…_

Catherine guardò la sua lettera, non trovando le altre parole. Sospirò sentendosi sciocca, sapendo che lui avrebbe letto la lettera subito e avrebbero parlato a lungo. Alla fine scrisse semplicemente,  
 

_E’ inutile girarci intorno, so che tu lo detesti, come lo detesto io. Ti amo, ti prego rimani._  
 

Non sentendosi pronta ad un rifiuto dall'unico uomo che amava da quella che poteva essere un'eternità, prese la lettera e la distrusse prima di avere qualche tipo di ripensamento. La distrusse tramite quel distruggi documenti che teneva accanto alla sua scrivania. Ironico era che era stato proprio Grissom ad insistere perché accettasse di tenerlo e quella era la prima volta che lo usava. Forse sarebbe stata pure l'ultima. Si promise di dirgli qualcosa appena l'avesse visto e quando accadde, circa mezz'ora dopo, lo fissò con le lacrime agli occhi. Era incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa, ma alla fine, l'abbracciò. Dopo essersi staccato dall’abbraccio gli disse semplicemente  «buon viaggio Gill e scrivimi ogni tanto. Mi raccomando », alla sua risposta «lo farò! Non dubitarne mai» Catherine annuì cercando di fare un mezzo sorriso, mordendosi la lingua, mentre un pensiero fece capolino: “cosa farò senza di te?”  
Sentì che dagli occhi inumidirsi e un impulso le diceva di ammettere che lo amava. Perciò si limitò a fare un cenno con la mano a mò di saluto. Si tolse le lacrime che intanto avevano fatto capolino sul suo viso, con un gesto rapido della mano, prima che Grissom se ne accorgesse e potesse chiederle qualcosa. Perché, lei, Catherine, non poteva dirgli quanto lo amava; e perché il posto di Grissom  non era con lei. 


End file.
